


The Last Étude

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva, Tokusatsu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: Written based on a 101 words challenge. Before he left, he played his last orchestra for the one he cherished the most. Spoilers for episode 46.





	

_“Maya... can you hear the music of my heart?_

She nodded gracefully. No matter how many times she had listen to this same melody that he composed especially for her, she would never get tired of it.

_“Yes... did you hear mine as well?”_

The man nodded before collapsing as Maya hastily caught him; shaking her head anxiously when she did.

“No more. You don’t need to play any more.”

She continued caressing his face, trying hard not to cry as he closed his eyes. The man sighed as his grip on the bow loosened.

“Rest in peace, my beloved Otoya.”

 


End file.
